Star Wars: From a Different Point of View
by Jieni Reiko
Summary: Crossover. Kagome is in a Star Wars spaceship when a bay door opens up and she gets sucked out of it. Jedi Outcast. w/Jan Ors. Inuyasha.


Star Wars Extended Universe/AU

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the Star Wars Universe. It did belong to George Lucas whom I salute with my Jedi lightsaber. Since 2012 it belongs to Disney.  
This fan fiction is my own invention and imagination. It is not a part of the official canon, but for entertainment only. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this fan fiction.

A/N: This small scene begins the series of scenarios written with Kagome in the SWU environment, and also connects with my other short story; "Only in a dream".

The other character is Jan Ors, partner of Kyle Katarn. Making this a crossover with "Jedi Outcast".

First written: 12/27/2007

* * *

From a Different Point of View  
Another Time, Another Place

Somewhere in the Star Wars Galaxy

Kagome woke up and found herself inside a dark room, so she couldn't tell exactly where she was. Slowly she pulled the blankets off and sat up in bed.

Soft lighting switched on automatically.

The small alcove where she'd slept was sparse in decor and furnishings, the walls seemed to be perhaps of some kind of metallic substance.

As Kagome moved closer to feel it, a portion of it changed so that she could see a reflection of a trim young woman of unknown age, with a hint of hidden strength in her physique.

She was wearing a bland color one piece suit. The reflection showed a nametag at the left chest area. But she couldn't read it.

She stared, eyes blinking in stunned disbelief. Am I dreaming?.. Yeah, I must be. Okay, now that that's settled. Ew, what is that smell?

It was the strong odors of fuel exhaust and engine grease as she crept slowly to the archway to further explore her surroundings. From different directions she heard random mechanical sounds that really sparked her curiosity.

Kagome walked on, another soft light from somewhere in what looked like a mechanics room, added its glow over much of the objects, and the general activity among the various parts and the accompanying sounds increased.

She momentarily stopped to watch as some parts on the worktable moved. Staring again, then she reasoned it out. Battery operated at it's finest.

Still looking as they autonomously ambled towards each other and attached with various clicking sounds, the many different parts creating several complete mechanoids of varied small sizes, that quickly got up and started walking around on any cleared surface of the worktable.

She amended. Okay, that's alittle different than just wind up toys.

At the same time larger parts that stood upright on the floor likewise met with other parts and became still more mechanoids that moved about as if they already were heeding internal assignments.

One of them in appearance resembled a human. It approached her and spoke in a courteous tone. "May I be of assistance Mistress Katala?"

Her eyes got big. "What.. Katala? .. But that's not.." what to do? Well, when in doubt, just pretend that you're in charge. She placed her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. "My name is Kagome."

The mechanoid turned it's head from side to side and moved it's arms around a bit, then replied. "Of course Mistress Katala. May I be of assistance?"

Kagome backed up, moving to avoid any further contact, as she tried to make sense of it all. 'Well, that makes this dream more interesting.'

She walked away to give the mechanoids plenty of room. In another area, an addition to the mech-room, to one side was a see-through enclosed compartment that had inside it an elongated oval container of some kind. 'What could that be?'

Then a detached automated female voice recording, calm but firm spoke through a communication system.. at first, the language spoken was unknown to Kagome, but then there soon followed a translation, from some device that was somewhere on her suit.

= | Extreme caution. Do not open the contamination chamber. The system has not yet completed the process of identification and sterilization | =

"Whoah, I'm definitely staying away from that!" Kagome quickly proceeded to walk across an empty area, the automated recording again spoke through the communication system.. and again it was followed by a translation.

= | Caution. Do not walk near the bay doors | =

Puzzled by it all she wondered. Bay doors? .. why aren't things around here clearly labeled?

= | Caution. do not walk near.. | =

The warning was too late. Something had been triggered. Warning lights turned on and rotated in place, while a blaring horn began to sound off.

Kagome was frozen in place, so alarmed that she couldn't move. Even when she saw through the increasing opening what was beyond the bay doors.. the vast open space that held myriads of stars. She was transfixed. Awed. Wow! Best dream of this kind I've ever had!

The automated voice changed its message.

= |Secure all objects. Caution. Bay doors are open. Secure all objects | =

Not a bit of concern in the tone.

Uh oh, looks like this is turning into my worst nightmare. Panic rising, Kagome yelled out frantically. "Is there anyone around.. anyone who can help?!"

Noone came to rescue her.

"How could a spaceship.. wow, this is really crazy.. how could it be traveling around space without anyone in charge?.."

She stood transfixed, legs apart, arms stretched out. As if she had found herself on thin ice and it just cracked underneath her.

She swallowed with difficulty, then to keep herself company at a time when she found herself alone and helpless, she softly murmured. "As if the answer to that question really mattered now."

Her eyes caught the movement of a few mechanoids who'd been busily working or had followed her, one being the courteous one who spoke to her earlier. "Mistress Katyra, you must get to a place of safety. If you don't you-"

Kagome watched in alarm as the mechanoid was abruptly yanked from it's spot and pulled out into space by the air pressure change. Quickly followed by some minor loose items in the immediate area.

Kagome's situation was getting really scary. She took a deep breath and held it in her lungs and lunged for a heavy cargo container nearby and quickly reached for a tether to tie herself securely to it.

The lights rotated, the horn blared, the female automated voice continued calmly.

= | Bay doors are open |=

Not a bit of increased tension in the tone.

Kagome screamed. "I know they are, dammit! Somebody please do something.. quick!" she was trembling all over as she hung on for dear life. Her lungs aching to be allowed to take a regular breath of air.

= | Bay doors are op.. | =

Kagome tightly gripped the tether, but she soon went unconscious. And shortly thereafter, the strong air vacuum pulled her out into space.

The tether proved strong and kept her from drifting away, while the protective invisible energy shield that surrounded her provided air and warmth.

It was at this time that Jan Ors rushed over next to the girl, quickly glanced at the name tag, then grabbed the tether and pulled hand over hand to get her back inside.

Once again on the cargo bay floor, Jan activated a magnetic energy to keep the two of them anchored, then set an energy wall across the expanse of the cargo bay door to remain there for the duration. Then she gave an order to the mechanoids milling about, not effected by the strong pressure flow.

She yelled to be heard above the noise. "Set up an override using this voice for active/deactive on the bay doors when authorization is given! .. immediate set for 'close'!.. Authorize Now!.. Close!"

Two of the mechanoids acknowledged the command by uttering a series of beeps & whistles and ambulated over to the access panel and began working.

Jan watched until she was satisfied, then taking a small disc from her pocket, she tapped on it, then attached the node at Katala's temple and activated it. Initiating to her a bio-reminder concerning implementations to be useful whenever necessary in future.

Shortly thereafter, just as suddenly as the sequence had started., it reversed. The bay doors began to close. At the completion of the cycle the horns stopped. The rotating lights ceased. and the female automated voice announced.

= | Bay doors are closed | =

Not a hint of relief in the tone.

Jan used another handheld code device to call some remaining mechanoids as she stood up pulling Katala to her feet as well. They assisted to get her on a repulsorlift stretcher.

It was then that a portion of the wall at the other end of the room slid to the side.. making an opening that led to the upper level of the ship.

Jan took a few quick steps toward the opening, but then one of them handed her Katala's backpack, she put it over her shoulder and stepped into the tube, followed by the mechanoids and Katala on the stretcher.

The doors shut and quickly lifted them from the cargo area of the ship to the upper level. With ease of balance she stepped onto the deck and briskly walked toward the sounds ahead that indicated technical activity.

Arriving at an enlarged area which included a nourishment station and next to that several monitors activated to display several different forms of data.

Jan quickly scanned over the messages, showing either live or captured images of space and various objects in real time or recorded events.

She busied herself with getting familiar with the data, with code device she keyed to remotely store them as bio-reminders for Katala.

* * *

A/N: Upcoming.. a scenario with Luke Skywalker; not necessarily sequential with the above.


End file.
